Souvenirs
by Unity of Moon and Sun
Summary: Len is a little too overprotective of his sister. But the boy can't help it. He's in love.


**An- This is the story version of my more popular fic "Entries" I suggest you read that before continuing. I'm sorry this chapter is so short, but they'll be longer in the future. Promise :3**

* * *

I watched as my mother lit all the yellow and orange candles coming out of the large cake set on the counter. It looked so good. The cake I mean. It was my favorite kind. Chocolate, with buttercream icing. By a certain sister's request there were large icing roses in the corners. By my request there was a large icing banana in the middle along with an orange. Our favorites.

She sat beside me, boucing in her chair a little. Impatient as always. But it was one of those features I found so attractive about her. Impatience may be a fault, but all of her faults were cute. To me at least.

"Happy Birthday, you two!" Mom said, as she set down the large pastry in front of us both.

"Yeah, happy birthday!" My sister's teal haired friend, Hatsune Miku, chimed in. She sent us a smile from her seat across the table.

"Ah..so cool!" I heard my sister say from beside me. Looking at her, I could see the excitement gleaming in her azure eyes. The same as mine. But they were so much more...beautiful on her. Everything about her was beautiful. The smile on her face made my heart beat so much faster. It may explode before we could blow out the candles. Yes, I was her brother, her twin brother in fact, but I couldn't help but to love her. More than I should. But of course, I would never tell a living soul.

She snapped her eyes to meet mine, her smile hitting me full force, causing me to give her one of my own.

"You got the orange, for me, Len?" She asked. I rolled my eyes, and gently ruffled her blonde locks.

"Of course. It's your favorite, right?" I said. She giggled a tad, and flung her arms around me.

"You're so awesome, Len!"

"Ugh, don't inflate his ego, Rin." Miku laughed. I sent her a glare, but then I heard Dad begin to chuckle.

"I think it's a bit too late for that." He said.

"Hey!" I said, feigning offence.

"Anyway, let's blow out the candles so we can eat!" Rin said, practically beginning to drool. She was such a glutton sometimes.

"Alright. Alright. Ready?" I asked, looking at her. She nodded, and held up three fingers. Then we both began to count down until she reached the last one.

Then the candles were blown out. Small tendrils of smoke rose up from each of the sixteen candle sticks, creating that plesant odor that only could come from candle smoke. I helped Rin pluck out the candles from the cake, taking time to lick the icing from each one, before Mom could actually cut it. It was fairly large for something meant for only five people. But Mom and Dad each had one peice. I had two. Rin had four.....and Miku had....well...the rest.

"Hey, Rin," I said after we had finished, "I know it's not a lot, but I got you something." As I said this her eyes brightened so much that I don't think I could ever imagine anything more beautiful.

"I got you something too, Len!" She said excitedly.

"Really?"

"Yeah!" She reached across the table toward the small, but still large enough, pile of gifts and pulled a small rectangular one from the pile. I reached in too, and grabbed an almost identical present. Without a word we exchanged them. I took notice at how well Rin had wrapped mine. The paper itself was dotted with pictures of bananas and monkeys, for my amusement I would assume. She seemed equally pleased with her's as she tore it open. I took my time, ripping off the paper and setting it aside.

Inside the wrappings was a small hard cover book, with a small latch holding the bindings together. I snapped open the button and flipped open to blank pages. A journal? Rin got a journal?

"Kyaa! Len! Thanks so much!" I looked up to see her holding the new diary I had given her to her chest. She looked so happy, my face lit up in a blush.

"W-well I heard you say that your old one was getting full s-so I thought..." I mumbled, setting my own blank book onto the table. Rin said nothing but threw her arms around me again. If possible, I blushed harder.

"Thank you, Len. Thank you. Thank you. Thank you." She whispered into my ear several times. When she finally let go of me, I scratched the back of my head and laughed a tad.

"No problem, and," I held up the journal, "Thank you for this, Rin. I'll be sure to use it."

"You should Len, it's a real stress reliever." Rin winked at me.

"I think there's only one kind of stress reliever that Len needs...and it's not gonna be in a book." Miku said, slyly.

"E-eh?!"

"Miku!"

"What? It's true."

Miku has no shame. Saying things like that in front of my parents. But they only laughed along with the rest of us.

Later that night I wrote a little in the journal. Before I started I didn't really like the thought of pouring my feelings out to a book, but like Rin said, it was a real stress reliever. Telling it about myself. About Rin. How we were twins. How it was our birthday. How beautiful she was. How I loved her more than I should.

I would probably only ever admitt that to that journal, and only that journal.

But I had no idea what trouble this little black book would cause for me...


End file.
